Rurouni Misao
by furin
Summary: After an encounter with Saito, Misao goes on a journey to become stronger and prove that she's worthy of being Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. *Chapter 4 up!* Jogging through freezing cold rivers isn't really good for your health...
1. Prologue

Rurouni Misao

-------------------

Disclaimer: I own _none_ of these characters! They all belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki! Unless I decide to add in OCs laterthen those would belong to me. But Misao, Aoshi, etc. all belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki!

Prologue

-------------

It was a cool silent autumn night at the Aoiya. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. 

Althoughthere was that weasel. 

------------------------------

Misao stared at the letter she had just written and frowned. It definitely wasn't perfect. _That_ was for sure! But if she wanted to leave before morning, it would have to do. 

Since she was already done packing, she snuck downstairs to grab enough food rations to last her until the next town. Once she was ready, she folded the note and placed it carefully on her bed and picking up her bag, she left the room quietly and made her way to the front door. 

__

*Ok Misao, you can't turn back now*

Jaw set with determination, she forced herself to grab the knob.

__

*Rememberthis is for the good of the Oniwabanshuu!*

Hands trembling, she opened the door softly and somehow managed to close it again with out making that much noise.

Unfortunately, she was still inside. ^_^;

__

*AGH!!!*

She just barely contained herself from screaming in frustration.

__

*Kuso! It's just a door! If I can't even get out the door then I'll never be able to*

She gritting her teeth and reached for the knob again. Pictures of Aoshi, Jiya and the others flashed through her mind.

__

*But if I leaveI won't be able to see them for a while.*

Her hand paused. For some strange reason, she had never considered this.

__

*Demo*

The picture of Aoshi and everyone was replaced by the leering faces of drunken men. 

All of them surrounding her

She shivered as she remembered. 

It's not like anything happened to her. Saito showed up before they did anything. Butthe sad part wasn't that she'd been saved by Saito. It was the fact that she'd needed to be saved in the first place. 

__

*I couldn't protect myself back theneven though I was stronger then them. And if I don't go*

"itachi-musume..." A picture of Saito Hajime popped up, trademark smirk and all.

__

*I'll never get stronger. *

*If I can't protect myself in a battleI'll only endanger the Oniwabanshuu.*

The words that Saito had said repeated in her head. 

"Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu? Ahou! If you can't even protect yourself against a bunch of drunks, then you're nothing but an itachi-musume! Even the Battousai's Tanuki girl could beat you! If you want to be respected as the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, you have to be able to protect yourself while fighting multiple opponents, not an itachi-musume that needs to be looked after all the time."

"There won't always be someone there to protect you, you know"

Everything he had said hit a sore part in Misao's pride but the last line finished it off.

__

*I don't want to be that sort of person! An Okashira like that would only serve as a handicap to their clan.*

*I have_ to become stronger!*_

She opened the door and as she stepped outside into the cool autumn breeze, she smiled bitterly.

__

*To think that after all these years of searching for Aoshi-samaafter he finally came back*

She turned her head to gaze at the temple where Aoshi was still meditating.

__

*Who would've guessed that I would leave. *

She shook her head, determined not to waste anymore time. 

__

*Demo Aoshi-sama, I've been waiting patiently for you for so_ long! After leaving me behind for that longyou have _no_ right to be mad when you find out I'm gone! *_

*Sowith that in mindwould it be unreasonable to ask you *

She quietly closed the Aoiya's door and taking one last regretful look backshe left.

__

*towait for me?*

-----------------------

Tsuzukeru

-----------------------

A/N: Konnichiwa! Thanks for reading my fanfic ^_^. 

Please review and tell me what you think of it! 

I'm trying to keep everyone as _in_ character as possible so if anyone seems OOC you can yell at me.

The next chapter's from Aoshi's POVI'll try to get it posted soon.

Ja mata ne!

--------------

-furin


	2. Letting You Go

Rurouni Misao

-------------------

Disclaimer: Once again, I own _none _of these characters! They all belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki! So with that in mind, don't sue me. I'm dead broke so you wouldn't get much anyway

-----------------------------------

A/N: Hey! I actually got the next chapter up pretty fast! 

I wouldn't get used to it thoughI'm really very lazy.

Oh yeah, I want to thank _bee_, _Sharai Darekin_, _Celtic Oak _and _Kurtain_ for reviewing. It was very encouraging! I hope you all continue to review ^_^.

And just so you know, I never said she would just be wandering aimlessly around. She _might_ just bump into Hiko Seijuro among others while travelling. Wouldn't want Misao to be lonely, right? ^_~

Eeks! And I just realized that I had the "Do not accept anonymous reviews" box checked. 

I thought that I'd changed it beforebut I guess I forgot.

I'm really, _really _sorry if this stopped anyone from reviewing! *bows apologetically*

You can review now though! I'm pretty sure I changed it this time! 

So please read and review! 

----------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Letting You Go

Aoshi sat peacefully meditating in the temple.

Silence filled the air as he waited for Misao to come in and break it, as it was the regular morning ritual.

But the day dragged on and still there was no sign of Misao's stomping footsteps or her voice ringing in the air.

Aoshi was _thinking_ about getting up and finding out if something was wrong, when the sounds of soft footsteps could be heard approaching the temple.

__

Soft footsteps.

In other words, not Misao.

It was Okina.

Now Aoshi was _sure_ there was something wrong. 

__

*Okina wouldn't come himself unless this was either very_ important, or*_

Okina burst through the door in the most reckless way he could manage.

"Aoshi! It's Misao! She'sgone."

Misaogone.

The words echoed through his head repeatedly as visions of Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijo and Hannya flashed through his mind. 

All of them were gonesacrificed for his worthless life. And now Okina was saying that Misao was

"Aoshi? Are you listening to me?"

Said Okina, breaking Aoshi's train of thought.

Aoshi stared blankly up at him and Okina sighed as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here. You better read this."

Aoshi opened the paper to find a splotchy note in Misao's handwriting.

__

*What is this? Herwill?*

Expecting the worse, he began to read.

__

---------------

Dear Jiya

As you've probably already figured out, I am no longer in the Aoiya. In fact by the time you read this letter I should (hopefully) be out of Kyoto altogether ^_^.

You're probably really angry with me right now butplease let me explain.

Because of"recent events" I've finally come to realize how weak I am. 

I am currently so weak, I endanger the rest of the Oniwabanshuu and am not yet worthy to be Okashira. 

SoI've decided to go on a journey to train and become stronger both mentally and physically. 

It's my decision, so please don't come after me.

If you are worried about what the Oniwabanshuu will do without it's Okashira; it's all right.

I was never officially named "Okashira" so technically, Aoshi still is. 

See? You guys don't really need me there right now anyway!

But keep in mind, when I get back, I intend to challenge Aoshi and take the title for real this time.

I'm sorry if I'm worrying everyone but this is something that I have to do.

Love Always,

Misao

--------

Aoshi sat staring at the letter unmoving, unblinking and seemingly unbreathing. If Okina hadn't known any better, he might have thought Aoshi had gone into a state of shock.

What it was, was a mixture of relief at finding out Misao was, in fact alive and complete and utter confusion.

__

*Misaowhat do you mean? II do_ need you hereand _what_ "recent events?"*_

Okina, realizing that Aoshi was spacing out, cleared his throat to get his attention.

"So what should we doOkashira?" 

__

*What should we do? Bring her back! What else would we do?*

His instincts screamed for him to track her down and show her how foolish she was being.

__

*That Misao really doesn't think about things enough! It's dangerous out there! She could get hurtI really wish she would grow up-*

Aoshi froze. That isif he could get any stiffer then he already was at the moment. ^_~

__

*Grow upmaybe that's what she's trying to do. *

For some strange reason, the fact Misao was trying to grow up hurt more then Misao just being childish and impulsive.

__

*Misaowhy couldn't you just grow here? You didn't have toleave me.*

There it was. It was all about him. 

How had _Misao_ felt when she had woken up to find _him_ gone?

Suddenly, he felt very tired. As if he'd lost all the energy he'd ever had. 

But then againhadn't he?

"Aoshi?"

Questioned Okina.

"Let her go." He said, his throat feeling strangely tight.

Okina's eyes widened.

"But Aoshi-"

He raised a hand to cut him off. "Just let her go."

"Are youare you sure it's ok?" Asked Okina.

"Yes, it's something she has to do andI won't stop her."

He stood up and pretended to study the scrolls on the wall, so he wouldn't have to look at Okina, the man who knew him better then anyone else. "When she's readyshe will return."

Okina bowed. "Alright, I'll go to inform the others of your decision, Okashira."

And only after Okina left, did Aoshi allowed himself to slump down to his knees.

"Misao" 

He whispered letting all his anguish flow into that one single word.

__

*I trust youso come back soon.* 

*I'll be waitingright here.*

-------------------------------

Out side the temple, Okina stood amidst the falling autumn leaves. 

"Aoshiyou did the right thing. She _will_ be back."

He turned his head to stare up at the sky. "Just be ready" 

"Because when she gets back, she won't be Misao-_chan_ anymore."

__

*She'll be Makimachi Misao, Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu.*

------------------------------------------

Tsuzukeru

--------------------

A/N: I had a _really_ hard time writing this chapter! It's mostly from Aoshi's POV so I was trying to think like him O_O.

Anyway, the next chapter goes back to Misao's POV! So please look forward to it!

(and don't forget to review ^_^)

---------------------------------------

-_furin_


	3. Why Won't You Train Me?

Rurouni Misao

-------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin! They all belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. 

------------

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I tried to get it done fast butit just made it take longer. Stupid writers block! 

Anyway, thanks to _bee _and _Celtic Oak_ for reviewing again and thanks to _Phoe-chan, Renmauza, Cat H _and_ angeliceyez _for reviewing this time! 

I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint!

------------

Chapter 2: Why Won't You Train Me?

It was in between late at night and _very_ early in the morning with only the full moon above for light. A cool autumn breeze blew through the trees, rustling the leaves that had fallen astray upon the ground and making a couple more drift lazily down. 

And on a path in the woods, ran a little weasel carrying the Aoiya's best sake

------------------

__

*When I get back to the AoiyaOkina is going to murder _me for this.*_

"This" meaning the Aoiya's best sake.

*_But if this works it'll be worth it. I just hope he's as crazy for sake as Himura said he was*_

She clutched the sake a little tighter, being sure not to shake it up or drop it as she ran. 

__

*Perhaps if he drinks enough, he'll forget what time it is...*

She slowed down a little as she approached a small wooden house, stopping shortly before the door. 

__

*This has to be it! It's the same place I took Kaoru-san and Yahiko to back then*

As she reached for the door, her hand began to twitch and she scowled at it distastefully.

__

*Kuso! This is no time to develop a door-complex! I can't be nervous! Jeez, the worst he can do is-*

At this point, she decided it was best to stop thinking and still scowling, she grabbed the knob and swung open the door to see-

"Ah, now that you've finally gotten through the dooryou can tell me who you are and what you want."

Hiko Seijuro stood in the middle of the room staring at her warily, his right hand slightly behind his leg and although she couldn't see his sword, she had a feeling he had other ways of dealing with unwanted visitors.

She stepped forward into the doorway where he could see her better, raising her hands to show she didn't mean any harm.

"I am Makimachi Misao of the Oniwabanshuu. Icame to ask you for a favor." 

He gave her a tired/bored look. She wasn't entirely sure which it was

He walked to the back wall and sat in seiza facing her. After he was all settled he looked up at her expectantly.

*_Eh??? What does he expect me to do? Did he notice the sake?*_

Misao racked her brain trying to figure out what he wanted her to do until she was interrupted by a sigh of exasperation.

"Well, Don't just stand in the doorway like that! Come in and sit down."

Startled, Misao stood there a second longer before it sunk it.

"Ah, gomenasai!" She said hurriedly as she closed the door and sat across from him. 

"So what's my baka-deshi's friend, Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu doing here at this hour"

He trailed off as Misao shook her head. "I'm not Okashira." 

"It's justMisao _of_ the Oniwabanshuu."

He raised an eyebrow curiously but when she didn't explain further, he didn't try to pry. She was greatful for that. 

"Sou ka, Misao of the Oniwabanshuuwhat favor is it that can't wait until more reasonable hours of the morning?"

Taking a deep breath, she looked him straight in the eye. "I need you to train me in the ways of Kenjutsu."

"No." was his almost immediate response.

__

*Ok, I didn't really expect him to say yes butI have to keep trying!*

"Why not?" she asked as calmly as she could manage.

"Because I've already had one baka-deshi and one is enough."

She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from yelling that Himura wasn't stupid and neither was she. 

__

*I can't yell at him or he'll have a reason to refuse! I have to stay calm. If he won't train me, how will I get strong enough to beat Aoshi-sama?*

She reached for the sake bottle.

__

*Calm, calm, calm*

"If you agree to train me, I'd be willing to give you the Aoiya's"

__

*That's strangewhere is it?*

"The" 

She looked around frantically but it was nowhere.

"Aoiya's"

__

*I know I brought it with me and I didn't drop itI couldn't be sitting on it-*

Her thoughts were inturrupted by the sounds of sipping.

"Ah, I haven't had sake this good in a while"

She stared in horror. Hiko Seijuro was drinking her back-up plan. Her fists shook with anger.

"The Aoiya's"

And all plans of staying calm crumbled. 

"BEST SAKE!!!"

She shot up, pointing at it in disbelief. How had he gotten it? Suddenly she was reminded of her first encounter with Kenshin.

__

*Kuso!!! I should've known!*

"The Aoiya's? Hm, perhaps I should stop by some time"

He just went on casually, ignoring the fact that Misao was turning into a human volcano.

*_He knewI'll bet he knew I was going to bribe him with it! That cocky, egotistical*_

"Chotto! You weren't supposed to get that until you agreed to train me!"

She tried to grab it back but he was to quick for her and she ended up with a knife pressed against her throat. 

__

*So that's what he had in his right hand* She gulped, trying to move as far from the knife as possible.

"_Never_ try to come between a man and his sake!"

"It's not _yours. _It's mine!" she growled furiously, Forgetting about the knife for a second.

"But still" he took the knife away from her throat as he began to rub his chin thoughtfully. 

"You _did_ give me this great sake"

"I didn't _give_ it to you! You stole it-"

*Thwap!* He silenced her with a smack to the head and cleared his throat while she rubbed her head, pouting.

"Stop whining! I already told you, I won't train you."

She opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with a glare.

"Besides, why is it that you need to learn Kenjutsu?"

__

*Why?*

"So I can become strong enough to beat Aoshi-sama!"

He cocked an eyebrow again.

"You didn't answer my question. Why Kenjutsu?"

She blinked.

"Because"

__

*Idon't know?*

When she didn't answer, he continued on. "If you start from scratch in Kenjutsu, it would take _years_ for you to get as strong as you already are in Kempo so"

  
"Why not just work on improving your Kempo instead of trying to learn something you've only done once or twice?" 

"But how?" she asked frowning.

"Aoshi and Okina are the only ones I know who could teach me butah, currently on a journey."

__

*I can't go back and ask them to train meafter leaving. I said I had to do this without their help andI do! So how*

She suddenly realized that Hiko had asked her a question and was waiting for her to answer.

"N-nani?" 

"Are you planning to pass Edo during your "journey?" He asked, suddenly thoughtful. 

__

*WellI guess I could_ stop by...*_

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I heard my baka-deshi had a son and I've been meaning to stop by and see why he hasn't brought this "son" of his to see me."

__

*Awhe wants to see how Himura's doing!*

"You mean Kenji, right?" She asked smiling.

__

*This guy isn't so bad, I guess.*

"Kenji, huh?" he said approvingly.

"That's a good name for a swordsman"

__

*Eh?*

"Alright, it's decided! I'll come with you to Edo and teach my baka-deshi's son the Hiten Mitsurugi Style!"

__

*Eh!?*

"What??? You'd teach a toddler but not me?!"

Yelling was useless. He was in his own little world. "And maybe this student will actually take the my cape"

__

*Yep, this guy isn't so badhe's the worst!*

"Hey! I never said you could travel with me!" She said pouting again.

"Eh?" Hiko looked up and grinned. "Alright, suit yourself but if we traveled together then maybeI could train with you."

"What? Really?"

__

*Yes! Finally be able to get stronger!*

"Ok you can come!" 

She replied cheerfully, not yet realizing he hadn't said he'd _train_ her but that he'd train _with_ her. And though the difference in wording is subtle

"Excellentthe torture begins." Said Hiko smirking the evil smirk that Kenshin knew so well.

"What?" asked Misao innocently.

"Nothing." He said equally innocent.

the two are nothing alike. It was gonna be a _long_ trip for Misao

-------------------------------------------

Tsuzukeru

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Ugh, surprisingly, I had a harder time with Hiko then Aoshi even! And I'm not sure how well I did on his characterBut I'll just blame any OOC-ness on the fact that it was very late at night! For him and me both! I'm also not as pleased with this chapter as I was with the other twomaybe cause I was rushing more. Anyway, I'll try to get Hiko's character better next time so please keep reading! And don't forget to review! It's really all that keeps me going when I get stuck in a rut ^_^.

---------------

__

-furin


	4. It's all in the Eyes

Rurouni Misao

-------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshinthey all belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki!

---------------

A/N: I got the 3rd chapter up! Now I can finally relaxand write the next chapter. ^_^;

I'm glad you all liked Hiko Seijuro! I was really worried about him being OOC.

Once again, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Since there were only 3 people who reviewed the last chapter, I actually have time to write notes to the ones that did O_O.

I'm not sure if that's bad or good

Alexia: Glad you like the fic! And you guessed right, Soujiro will meet up with Misao ^_^. But not until later on ^_~.

Celtic Oak: Wow, I didn't know you added my fic to your favorites list! Thanks ^_^. 

Cat H: I agree with you, Hiko does have a good heart ^_^. I hope the training doesn't disappoint thoughI was running a little low on ideas. ^ ^;

Well, that's it! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

---------------

Chapter 3: It's all in the Eyes

It was a beautiful day.

The autumn sun shined down upon the land turning everything that used to be green, into a great red, gold, yellow and orange. It was still early, so the only thing that could be heard far and wide was the cheerful singing of the birds. 

Yes, anyone out on this day would definitely agree that it was a wonderful and peaceful day-

"GYAAA!!!"

nevermind.

------------------------------

"And that's how you correctly throw and pin someone on the ground."

Finished Hiko bending her arm back in a way she was _sure_ it wasn't supposed to go in.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming again.

"Eh, it doesn't look like it hurts enoughperhaps I should bend it a little farther?"

__

*Oh kami, no*

Apparently, kami wasn't listening to her at the moment.

"GYAAAA!!!!"

--------------------

"Ok, that's enough sparring for today. And I don't want to hear you whining about your armpain builds character!"

He smirked as he turned around and started to walk away.

__

*Yes! Maybe he'll forget to make me*

"Oh yes, start meditating now."

She cursed under her breath. _*Kuso, I hate meditating*_

But she didn't argue. She had learned by now that it wasn't wise to argue with Hiko Seijuro.

She had been very, _very _wrong to think he was going to train her. 

Nope. 

What he'd said was that he'd train _with _her. Which involved them sparring everyday while Hiko made pointers every now and then. 

It also involved lots of pain.

But it was obvious enough that he was holding back. And for the rest of the time, she would meditate while he went through the rest of his training.

It had been a week since they left and everyday they sparred, she would meditate while he finished his training and then she would cook breakfast for both of them. _Then_, they would start jogging towards the next townthrough the river, that is. 

Why he insisted on doing the jogging only _after_ the training when she was achy and tired, she didn't know. But she was beginning to think it was to torture her.

She sighed tiredly as she meditated, sweat leftover from their spar beading down from her forehead occasionally.

__

*CheI have to wipe this sweat from my forehead! It's so annoying! And my hair is making my face itchy He's training, so he probably won't notice, right?*

Wrong.

As soon as her hand so much as twitched, he was on her.

Literally.

She gasped as she found herself on the ground. He lifted the offending hand to pull her up on her side with his knee weighing down so that she couldn't get up. 

"_Must_ we go through this _every_ time I ask you to meditate?" 

Misao grimaced.

"My face was itchy"

------------------------------

Hiko's POV

-----------------------------

Her face was itchy.

__

*Kami, this girl is trying my nerves more then that baka-deshi of mine ever did! She does this every day!*

He stared down at Misao who was now pouting.

*_She talks too much, has almost no control over her temper, can't sit still for a secondI'm beginning to wonder how an ice-cube like Shinomori could deal with her! *_

His respect for the man who had raised this energetic girl slightly rose.

*_But I suppose she's not really that bad, though*_

True, Misao always tried her best at whatever he had her do and surprisingly enough, barely ever complained. She was quick to learn from her mistakes and even though in the whole time they'd been training together he done nothing but criticize her, she never let herself get discouraged. 

And he never said anything about it, but he knew that she practiced on her own after she thought he was asleep. 

But there was another thing

__

*Determination. Her eyes are filled with it. They're just like my baka-deshi's*

He sighed again and stood up.

*_I'd die before I told her that though.*_

"Fine, I'll let you off of meditating today."

Misao's eyes widened in surprise as she slowly got to her feet. 

"Really?"

He smiled evilly.

"Yes, but we're going to start jogging right now, so get you're things together."

"Eh?! Butwe haven't had breakfast yet!" she said in alarm.

"You mean _you_ haven't had breakfast yet."

He turned away from her to gather up his things.

"I ate while you were meditating."

"So" Misao stared at him in disbelief.

"Sonna!"

-------------

Misao's POV

-------------

*_Aoshi-samaeven if I have to run through rivers on an empty stomachI'll deal with it.*_

*If it means getting stronger, then I guess I don't mind as much but*

"Who does this in autumn! We're both gonna get sick!"

She almost fell forward as Hiko smacked the back of her head.

"Less talk and more running." He said, passing her without a glance.

__

*I'll also be brain dead* She thought to herself, glaring at the back of Hiko's head.

Still grumbling a bit to herself, she quickened her pace a little so she wouldn't get left behind. And up in a tree, a lone figure stood watching them as they ran off further and further down the river, an amused grin upon his face. 

"InterestingI may just have to follow them."

---------------------

Tsuzukeru

---------------------

A/N: Hehe, anyone care to guess who that is? It's not Soujiro _yet_ ^_~.

__

PLEASE review!

-------------

-_furin_


	5. The Evil ItachiOni

Rurouni Misao

-------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Rurouni Kenshin, they all belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro-sama! So with that in mind, please don't sue me. I'm broke enough as it isand I need to have money for anime!

------------------------

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews this time! I hope everyone keeps reading & reviewing even though I'm not writing notes this timeI've decided to leave all of that until the last chapter.

If anyone's wondering why it took me so long to get this chapter upit's because I've been terribly, terribly lazy. I'm really sorry though! I'll try to make sure it _never_ happens again. Although, knowing meit probably will anyway. 

Hope you like the chapter! ^_^

--------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Evil Itachi-Oni

It was late afternoon, a time that should be at least a _little_ warm but as it was now nearing winter seemed no different then any other time except night, which was _much_ colder. 

Even the sun seemed cold as it hung in the wintry sky and gleamed down on the barren land of leafless trees. 

And down below, a weasel was getting nicely pummeled.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Hiko!"

*Thwap!*

"Call me shishoor at least Hiko-sensei! Have you no respect?" 

Hiko scowled lightly, glaring at his baka-deshi who was now rubbing her head with a pitifully weasel like expression upon her face.

"You never agreed to train me, so I don't have to call you anything!" 

Hiko's scowl deepened.

*THWAP*

"Shitsurei na! I should call you baka-shitsurei-deshi!

He turned around and grumbled to himself, but didn't protest any further about the subject. Misao watched him as he went through the rest of his training.

*_He's stubborn. Probably the most stubborn person I've ever met! Buthe's not that bad once you get used to him.*_

They had been travelling together for a while now and had both come to some sort of mutual agreement. He wouldn't ask why she had left the Aoiya and she wouldn't talk his ear off.

*_Now that I think about It thoughI really don't know much about him at all, besides the fact he was Himura's teacher. I wonderwhat could have made him so egotistical, arrogant, cruel- *_

She stopped herself, shaking her head. No.

Hiko Seijuro was _not_ cruel. Egotistical and arrogant yes, but_never_ cruel. Sometimes, she even had a suspicious feeling that the arrogance and egotism was all just a cover up to hide the kinder side of him.

But she didn't have any proof. Once minute, he could seem deep and sensitive and the next

"Oi, shitsurei-baka-deshi! What are you spacing out for? I said we were going to jog now."

He was back to being arrogant, egotistic Hiko Seijuro.

Misao sighed as she got up and started to get her stuff together.

*_I'll probably never knowbut that's probably for the best. Everyone has something they want to hide. Memories they want to forget or something about themselves that they hatethere's always something*_

*Somethingthat youwant to tell someone, to get it out of your system butthe words never come out right and they misunderstand. So you change the subject and they forget about it butit's still there.*

*It's still here*

She paused for a second and blinked a couple of times, trying to get her thoughts straightened out.

Was she still thinking about Hiko Seijuro, or was she thinking about

"It would be nice if you were ready sometime today" Said Hiko impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground.

Misao got up slowly, sighing.

*_Nevermindit was stupid anyway. I've _got_ to stop spacing out like that.*_

She followed Hiko to the river and as she stepped in, all parts of her mind still spacing outsnapped right back into freezing cold reality.

"GYAAA!!!"

And thus, once more the forest villagers heard the horrible echoing scream that they had now come to believe was an angry demon. 

Taking this as a bad omen, they rushed into they're houses, locking the doors and closing all the windows.

The last time they had heard the demon scream so horribly, it had started to rain

"Obaa-san!" cried a little girl. 

"Why can't I go out and play? It's sunny out"

"Because it's going to rain." Was the only reply she got.

"Well, if I can't go outside and playcan I have some candy?"

The little girl's grandmother sighed and looked deeply into the little girl's eyes.

"If I give you candy before dinnerthe itachi-oni will come and eat you." 

--------------------------------

"Achoo!" 

Misao rubbed at her nose, scowling. 

Either someone was talking about her or the cold water was going to her brain.

*_This time I'm gonna get a cold for sure! I hope the next village is as close as Hiko said it wasand this time we better actually stay at an inn or something! I haven't taken a _warm_ bath in ages!*_

The last time they had made it to a town, Hiko had refused to stay at an inn or _anywhere_ in the town for that matter. But they hadcamped _next _to the town.

They had been jogging a little while longer and Misao was already tired. 

*_Is it just meor is the current faster then usual?*_

It was taking all her willpower to keep herself moving. If she stopped for even the slightest second, she wasn't sure she'd be able to start up again.

*_Just a little further*_

She panted, trying to keep herself from being swept away by the raging current.

*_Ijust have to go a little further. We're almost there*_

The raging water cut at her legs and her feet were pretty cut up from sharp stones wedged at the bottom of the river, but she couldn't feel any of that. The water was so cold that all she felt was the straining muscles in her legsand numbness. 

She bit her bottom lip as she struggled to keep Hiko within sight. He was beginning to look like a blur

__

*Ablur?*

In a moment of confusion, she paused to rub at her eyes in alarm.

*_That can't be rightwhy does he look like a blur?*_

Realizing that Hiko was getting further away, she tried to start running again but her legs refused to move.

"Hikowait I can't-"

The river pushed against her and she found herself sliding backwards. She fought desperately to keep from being swept off her feet.

*_Kuso.at this rate I won't be able to make it*_

She was about to call Hiko again when Saito's words repeated in her mind.

__

"There won't always be someone there to protect you, you know"

She gritted her teeth.

"Whatwhat was I about to do?"

__

*If I call Hiko nowI won't get stronger. I'll be relying on someone else to save me again...I thought I wasn't going to be that sort of person anymore!*

Was she going to stand here, helpless and let Saito be right about her? Was she going to let all this torture-ertraining with Hiko go to waste?

__

*I have to get stronger.*

She glared down at her unmoving legs in frustration.

*_Aoshi is waiting for me so*_

Slowly but surely, she forced one leg forward.

*_I can't give up now!!!*_

She other leg followed reluctantly after and with Hiko just barely in sight, she got back into a decent trot. 

*_UghI have to get closer or he'll think I was slacking off. There's no way can tell him I stopped!*_

She shivered slightly and pumped her legs faster, ignoring the fact that now Hiko wasn't the only thing that was blurring up. And by the time Hiko looked back to check how she was doing, she was only a couple of steps away from him. 

"Ok, we can head to the village by land from here" said Hiko as he jumped gracefully out of the water and onto the dry earth. Then, seeing the Misao had neither the energy nor the skill (from Hiko's point of view ^_^;) to do the same, he reached out a hand and pulled her out.

But as soon as her torn feet touched the ground, she collapsed and _would_ have fallen right back into the river if a surprised Hiko hadn't caught her. 

"Hm? You're this tired after such a short run? I didn't realize you were that weak!"

He said mockingly, expecting Misao to blow up. Imagine his surprise when instead, she smiled.

"I'm not weak" She mumbled sleepily, her eyes beginning to close. Suddenly, she was very, very sleepy and Hiko felt very, very warm.

"I made it, didn't I?"

__

*Kusohow'd he_ manage to stay so damn warmit's not*_

Hiko placed a hand on her forehead and his eyes widened.

"Oi, baka-deshi!" Exclaimed Hiko, forgetting the shitsurei part for the time being.

"Your burning up!"

She blinked groggily in an attempt to stay awake.

*_I'm the one that's warm? That doesn't make senseI'm cold. Butdoes it really matter?*_

Apparently it didn't, because then Misao passed out.

Hiko looked down on Misao in exasperation and sighed lightly.

"Mada mada dane"

------------------------------------------

Tsuzukeru

-----------------------

A/N: Wai!! I finally finished it! ^_^

Heh heh, sorry about the ending lineI've been watching to much Tenipuri and I couldn't help inserting that in ^_^. And just in case some of you don't know japanese, _shitsurei_ means rude and _Itachi-Oni,_ if you haven't guessed, means Weasel-Demon ^_~.

Don't forget to review!

------------------------------

-_furin_


End file.
